Know Your Stars Ninja Storm Style
by Freedra Kyes
Summary: Hi, I'm back with my craziness, and well, what do you think? RR
1. Shane Clarke

Hey, guys! Freed here, and I'm going to have a bit of fun.  
  
It's Ninja Storm, and it's time for "Know Your Stars"!!!  
  
(They don't know what's going on, but this will be good!)  
  
Shane Clarke nervously walks up onto the stage, and sits down on the chair in the middle of it.  
  
All of a sudden there's a voice, that echoes, saying, "Know your stars...."  
  
Then the announcer's (me) voice comes on and says, "Shane Clarke... he plays with dollies."  
  
Shane is confused at this, so he contradicts, "Um, no I don't; I mean I used to play with action figures, but that was when I was six."  
  
The announcer says to this, "But you did play with dolls."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he replies.  
  
"Shane Clarke...he made friends with a monkey."  
  
"What?" Shane asks, "That's ridiculous! I've never seen a monkey!"  
  
"Then look in the mirror," the announcer says.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shane Clarke...he loves orange soda."  
  
"I do not! I don't even drink soda!"  
  
"Gasp!!" the announcer says, "How can you live?"  
  
"Easy," he replies.  
  
"Anyways, Now you know Shane Clarke."  
  
"No they don't!" Shane argues, "They only know your crazy antics!! Hello? Are you even there?"  
  
Shane shakes his head and walks angrily off the stage. 


	2. Cam Watanabi

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!  
  
This Chapter........um, well, we'll just have to see what'll happen.  
  
Tryouts for my evil assistant will be held March 25. If you want to try out, please say so in your review. Thank you.  
  
After Shane leaves, a very disgruntled Cam walks onto the stage and sits in the seat that is under the spot light.  
  
"Know your stars.......know your stars...........know your stars.........know your stars.........."  
  
"Cam Watanabi........He's made love to his computer."  
  
"What?" Cam says, very confused, "I would never do such a thing."  
  
"Cam Watanabi.............He fed his father arsenic."  
  
Cam gets even more upset at this. "That's insane!" He shouts, "I would never; he's my father for Pete's sakes!"  
  
"Cam Watanabi...........He has a secret crush on Hunter."  
  
"Okay," Cam says, "That's totally false. I am not that way. Are you even listening?"  
  
"Cam Watanabi..........He's the lime Jell-o ranger."  
  
"Huh?" he asks, "That's insane. No one can be made of lime Jell-o."  
  
"Prove it, Lime Boy, your melting."  
  
"What?" Cam asks, "Listen, it's scientifically impossible for a person to be made of lime Jell-o. Hello? Are you hearing me?"  
  
"Now you know Cam Watanabi."  
  
"No they don't," Cam says as the voice fades away. "They only know about your twisted imagination. Hello? Hello!!" 


	3. Tori Hanson

Hey all, Freed yet again. Um, it was really awesome seeing you guys' reactions to my fics, and I hope you come back without flamers!!  
  
Tryouts for my evil assistant, if you want to try out please say so in your review.  
  
Anyways, on with the fic  
  
Tori Hanson sees a very upset Cam running off the stage, and wonders what's going on, as she walks onto the stage and takes the only vacant chair under a spotlight.  
  
"Know your stars.........know your stars..........know your stars.........know your stars........."  
  
"Tori Hanson.......she's in love with a fish."  
  
"Okay, why would I be in love with a fish? I'm in love with.........someone else," she says nervously.  
  
"Uh-huh....... Tori Hanson..........she is a fish."  
  
"What? Why would I be a fish if I'm here right now? Fish don't breathe air. I'm breathing air," she counters.  
  
"Tori Hanson...........she wants Blake to marry her."  
  
"That's.......not totally true," she says, and is now extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Sure, that would explain the blushing."  
  
"Tori Hanson............she wants monkey children."  
  
"What? Now that's insane. Why? Are you even listening?"  
  
"Now you know Tori Hanson."  
  
Tori shakes her head and says, "No they don't, they only know false and hurtful rumors." 


	4. Dustin Brooks

Hey, I'm sorry I offended anyone with the monkey-children thing, what I meant to say was actual monkeys. She wants actual monkeys. I'm very sorry if I have offended anyone and I hope you forgive me.  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
Sign-up for evil assistant tryouts end April17.  
  
Dustin Brooks is standing sitting under a hot spotlight in a chair in the center of an empty stage.  
  
"Know your stars........know your stars............know your stars..........know your stars......"  
  
"Dustin Brooks......His sure name is Brocoli."  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asks, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Dustin Brooks.........He loves his bike."  
  
"Well," Dustin says, "Finally something true."  
  
"Did I also mention that it has training-wheels?"  
  
"No...Hey, what? I do not have training wheels."  
  
"Dustin Brooks......He loves Tori."  
  
"Well, she is my friend, but I don't love her."  
  
"Dustin Brooks.........Why are you blushing?"  
  
"I'm not blushing.....Hey, don't I know you?" he asks.  
  
"Dustin Brooks........fell for Marah when she was messing with him."  
  
"Yeah, that's true, too," he says.  
  
"Then he still likes her even then."  
  
"Okay, that is definitely not true. I can't stand her!"  
  
"Dustin Brooks...........he's the lemon ranger."  
  
"What? No. I'm the Ninja of Earth. Not the Lemon Ninja. That's just plain dumb."  
  
"Dustin Brooks......Are you calling me stupid?"  
  
"Well, no, b .........."  
  
"Dustin Brooks.......How can you be so mean?"  
  
"I'm s...."  
  
"Don't you've said enough."  
  
Muffled crying is heard.  
  
"I'm really sorry if I offended you in any way."  
  
"Dustin Brooks.....He's a heartless meanie."  
  
"No I'm not! It was an accident."  
  
"Now you know Dustin Brooks, the heartless meanie."  
  
"No they don't!! I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings!!!! Come back!" 


	5. Hunter Bradley

Hey again, guys, me, Freed, and I'm not in a too happy mood right now, feel bad for the next guy that has to come in.  
  
Anyways, thanks you to all who reviewed, your thoughts are much appreciated.  
  
On with the fic.  
  
Hunter Bradley sits in the waiting room, then to a stage with a hot spotlight on a chair. The stage is deserted and it doesn't look like anyone's around, so he takes a seat.\  
  
Then....... "Know your stars........know your stars..........know your stars...........know your stars........"  
  
"Hunter Bradley........"  
  
There is a faint ringing sound in the background.  
  
"Hold on." There's a pause, "Yeah, yeah, no I ordered vegetarian pizza. Yep, bye. Oh, charge it to Hunter Bradley."  
  
"Hey!" Hunter says. "I'm not paying for your pizza."  
  
"Too late. Hunter Br........ Hang on." Another pause. "Hey, True, when did you get this number......oh. Okay. Yeah, I'm in the middle of something, but it's not that important. Yeah, okay, sounds great, oh, and I can't wait to read the next chapter of The Unexpected. Should be good. Yeah, talk to you later, bye."  
  
"Okay, why are you getting phone calls n......" Another ringing.  
  
"Can you hold that thought? Hi, yeah, oh, CamFan, hey what's up? Yeah, working on my latest chapter of 'Know Your Stars Ninja Storm Style, but you're not interrupting much......"  
  
"Except my turn," Hunter interrupts loudly.  
  
"Hold on." Then to Hunter, "You know the world doesn't revolve around you. There are other people out there. So you can just wait." Back on the phone, "Ugh, some people have no respect towards others. Yeah, it's just Hunter. No big deal, now if it was Shane or someone important, then I'd have to put you on hold or something. Yeah, talk to you later." Back to Hunter, "God, you're incredibly rude."  
  
"I'm rude? You're accepting phone calls in the middle of my know your stars."  
  
"Fine. Hunter Bradley........he's crazy for wanting me to make fun of him."  
  
"Hey.......shoot," he says.  
  
"Hunter Bradley.....he's incredibly selfish and only thinks of himself."  
  
"Not true," he says, "I think of others."  
  
"Yeah, sure.. Hunter Bradley...he......Hold on again.....Hey, True, yes, I'm almost done. Don't worry, I'll be putting up our carnage one soon. Yes, I just have to figure out bios for us and put our chats to story form; it shouldn't take long, but I'll see what I can do. Yep, bye."  
  
Hunter is sitting on the stage, very angry.  
  
"Hunter Bradley......"  
  
"Yeah?" he asks testily.  
  
"Chill," and tons upon tons of water is thrown on him.  
  
"Now you know Hunter Bradley, the selfish wet crimson ranger."  
  
"No, they don't. They only know you have a bunch of friends and are having vegetarian pizza." 


	6. Blake Bradley

Hey, again, for NS Know Your Stars.  
  
I want to take this time to thank those who have asked to sign up for my evil assistants:  
  
True-to-Blue CamFan  
  
And finally, but not leastly. Onmar, and I absolutely loved the fact that they've added a reference of evil. That is just great.  
  
I'll rewrite the segments with the new assistant so they can help me call the rangers in for a torture.  
  
And thank you to everyone who took the time to review and give me lots and lots of prase. And to think, this takes less time than my Can't Keep a Good Ranger Down series, which should be getting a new chapter, though when I'm not sure.  
  
On with the fiction!!  
  
Blake Bradley strolls onto an empty stage and takes a seat on a chair in the middle of it. As soon as he does, guess what happens.........  
  
"Know your stars........know your stars.......know your stars..........know your stars......."  
  
"Blake Bradley........He's an alien from the planet Marshey Marshmellow."  
  
"Huh? I don't think there's such a planet, and I'm definitely no alien," he says.  
  
"Uh-huh, Mellow Boy, that's what you want us to think. Blake Bradley......He's had a few too many encounters with a bug zapper."  
  
"What? I don't mess with bug zappers, sorry," he replys to this.  
  
"Blake Bradley.........He's the Ninja of Blueberries."  
  
"Um, no, I'm a thunder ninja, not the Ninja of Blueberries," he contradicts, "Sorry to spoil your fun."  
  
"That's not okay. Blake Bradley......he's even sappier than his brother."  
  
"Now that may be true......." he begins.  
  
"While kissing stray dogs."  
  
"Okay, now that's wack. I don't kiss stray dogs."  
  
"Uh-huh. They're a delicacy on Planet Marshy Marshmallow."  
  
"I told you, there's no Planet Marshy Marshmallow!" he shouts.  
  
Blake Bradley.....he's the ninth wonder of the world."  
  
"I am? For what?"  
  
"For being from the planet Marshy Marshmallow, and being the only one to survive an industrial sized bug zapper."  
  
"Now, you're being just plan crazy. I've never even seen an industrial sized bug zapper."  
  
"Yeah, and you've never been to Planet Marshy Marshmallow either."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Uh-huh.......you can't see this, but I'm rolling my eyes, Marshmallowerian."  
  
"Would you cut that out!!"  
  
"Now you know Blake Bradley, the Marshmallowerian who loves to play with bug zappers."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!! They only know lies, it's all lies I tell you!"  
  
"Did I mention he's a chronic liar?"  
  
"No I am not! Come back here!!!" 


End file.
